


beer bread and youtube

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bread, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Questionable Health and Sanitation, Steve’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: But Steve is watching, and Clint clearly grabs Bucky’s hand and pulls him in. The lick is planned and intentional.Thankfully, (thankfully?) they fall off screen when the shirts start coming up, but the smoke alarm is screaming.Steve knew something had been burned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	beer bread and youtube

Steve doesn’t _mean_ to find it, is the thing. 

Steve is looking for a recipe, a quick “How to” video.

It’s _not his fault_ , Bucky and Clint are _morons_.

But Steve _does_ find it, the video. 

And at first, he doesn’t even realize it, what it is, what he’s _seeing_.

But that is 100% his kitchen wall, splattered with years of unknown substances painted over an off-cream that looks kinda spoiled.

_“Sh!”_

_“SH? Did you ‘SH’ me? Clint!”_

Bucky’s laughing. He’s laughing and his eyes are shut and his hair, tied back at one point, is fritzing around his face, soft and puffy looking. He shoves at Clint’s face off screen, bumping the phone camera and making the whole scene go fuzzy. 

Clint appears, and he’s got flour on half his face and batter caught in the spikes of his hair, and he’s red flushed and giggly. 

_“Sh! Stop drinki’ th’ batter.”_

Clint laughs again, snorts and makes some gawd-awful crowing noise. Bucky looks at him, eyes half opened and his lips are pursed in this thing where he’s trying to look stern and intimidating. Steve ain’t fooled, not even with the dim lighting and the frame shakes and their backs to him in half the shots. 

Bucky’s eyes are too.... sparky, glowy.

And his beard is twitching the way it does when he’s hiding a smile.

_“Me? Clint, babe-”_

Steve has to pause the video, mouth to himself “Babe?”

_“Babe, put down the beer. How many is that?”_

Clint squints at his hand, and maybe he’s not drunk. Maybe he’s smarter than people realize; ‘cause he’s squinting at his hand and Bucky’s laughing, and Bucky _thinks_ he leans in first.

But Steve is watching, and Clint clearly grabs Bucky’s hand and pulls him in. The lick is _planned_ and _intentional_.

Thankfully, (thankfully?) they fall off screen when the shirts start coming up, but the smoke alarm is screaming.

Steve _knew_ something had been burned.

-

Steve watches, after that. 

But they don’t really change much. They bicker, a lot. Constant shoving and ribbing and _teeth_. And Tony chides them, sits in Steve’s lap and _mocks_ their caveman antics. 

But that’s nothing new. They’ve _always_ ribbed each other. 

Except.

Bucky has his full, fleshy hand in Clint’s face and he’s shoving him, but he’s also holding him. And- ew??

Bucky yanks his hand back, “Clint you fucker!” He wipes it on his shirt. Clint for his part looks flushed and pleased. 

Everyone takes a moment to be grossed out by it. Then Clint is left looking at Bucky, who is staring back, and it’s so soft that Steve almost feels guilty looking. They sit closer after that, too close. 

But Steve just smiles into the back of Tony’s neck and _pretends_.

-

Bread starts appearing after that. A lot of it. Loaf after loaf, with thick crust and hearty flavors and _butter_.

No one is fessing up to the bread.

But Steve knows. 

He smiles at Clint, smiles at Bucky, and loads up with huge slices slathered in mayonnaise and topped with Wanda’s home grown tomatoes.

Tony gives him the most reproachful of looks, and Steve just grins wider, crumbs dropping down his cashmere sweater.

-

The Youtube stays quiet. Steve knows, because he’s a freak and he’s checking it like a stalker and he doesn’t even mind it. 

But there’s still just the two videos, each ending in burnt bread and off screen kisses.

And Bucky must’ve caught on to Steve catchin’ on, ‘cause he’s careful. More careful, around the rest of them. 

Clint pushes, and Bucky pulls back. 

And it’s hurting him. Hurting Clint.

Steve can see it, the way Clint’s hand hesitates, the way his smile goes tight.

Bucky _has_ to see it. Has to see the way his shoulders stiffen and the way they’re both drowning in this weird distance between them, all two extra inches between their thighs.

But.

Also.

There is no more _bread_ , and Steve’s suit might be getting a little tight but he _likes_ the bread. So does Tony.

So does _everyone._

“Who stopped buying bread?” Steve asks casually. 

Tony looks at him, curiously. “I never buy it.”

“Same,” Natasha echos. But she’s got this little smirk about her that makes Steve think she _knows_.

“We’re out of bread?” Banner adds. 

The conversation devolves into a spirited debate about who is responsible for bread. Clint and Bucky are both extremely quiet, flushes battling in their beards, but they remain stoic. 

-

There’s a new loaf of bread in the morning, a little underdone.

There’s no new video.

Clint spends the whole day hiding in the vents while Bucky beats Tony’s training bots into nothing. 

Steve _almost_ feels bad.

-

“So,” Tony says quietly.

It’s so different from his normal exuberant rambling that Steve immediately puts down his book and looks up. “Are you okay?”

Tony nods, but he’s got this distracted look on his face, hands twisting the wrench between them. “So, I saw something on the feeds.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you know Clint and Bucky were _boning_?” Tony cries.

Steve, who’d just taken a sip of water, spits it all over himself and his book and Tony’s bedspread. He’s coughing, Tony slapping him on the back. 

When he can breath again he says, “They’re _what_?”

“The bread!” Tony wails. “They’re making the bread and they’re boning!”

Steve is truly lost now. “At the same time?” 

Because he’s pretty sure _that_ wasn’t in the videos. 

Tony slaps him too hard on the back again, and glares. “No? I don’t- they like,” Tony waves a vague hand.

Steve isn’t following but he doesn’t really want to anymore. 

-

There’s another video up, a week later. It’s _emailed_ to Steve. 

“Hey buddy!” Clint is beaming into a camera, probably Bucky’s phone, and he looks a little unhinged. 

He’s got a bottle of beer in one hand, and a giant, pea-green mixing bowl in the other. Bucky is draped over his shoulder, a whisk in his hand.

Bucky is _mean mugging_ the camera. “Listen, Stevie, pal. You should not have said anything.”

Clint lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. “Tony! Tony _saw_!”

“Yeah, ‘cause Steve pointed out the bread thing. ‘Cause Steve is a _punk_ who doesn’t just _ask_ normal questions.’

“Yeah, well, you two are morons who _hide_ like assholes,” Steve tells the camera.

“Shuddup,” Bucky says. 

“You did not guess that,” Steve mutters.

“ANYWAY!” Clint chokes out. “Bread! Here, flour and sugar and beer.”

The screen flashes with the measurements and Clint mixes them together. Bucky has a greased bread pan already for him to pour it into. 

“Melt butter,” Clint adds. “I like more, Bucky likes less. Steve is getting _soft_ though, so. Less.”

Bucky slaps Clint’s ass, and for a second the screen shakes, the two of them muttering off screen. 

Bucky pinches Clint in the arm and Clint smacks his arm and then they’re _kissing_. In front of Steve’s bread!

“Gross!”

“Anyway,” Clint pants out. Oven, 375, about an hour. 

The screen goes black, but not before Steve catches sight of two very tanned asses. “Gross!!!”

-

Steve is sitting in the communal kitchen, slicing another huge chunk of bread and smearing it with mayonnaise. 

Clint comes out from Bucky’s hallway, no shirt and a necklace of bruises. He pauses, sees Steve there, bread and mayonnaise and tomato, (and too much pepper but sh!), and then stands up really straight and slow. His whole face goes through six levels of awkward lemon suck and then he asks, “Did you eat the whole loaf?”

Steve nods. 

“Don’t fuck in front of the next one, please.” He leaves his plate for Bucky to deal with, because _in front of his bread_.


End file.
